A Not So Modern Beast
by Michaelis lullaby
Summary: It's 21st century France and Belle is just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life, until she meets the Beast who has been under an enchantment for 163 years. What will happen between them, read to find out


**~I do not own any beauty and the beast characters~**

I walked into town with a smile ready to see if I could find a new book to read. I loved borrowing books, well I'd rather own them but I can't, me and my father are quite poor. As I walked to the book shop I heard someone say "hello" I smiled and waved. I walked into the book shop and was greeted by the owner "hello Belle back already". I nodded and said "I couldn't put it down, got anything new" he chuckled "not sense yesterday". I said "that's ok I'll borrow this one", he lifted his glasses and said "but you've read it, what twice maybe three times". I nodded and said "I love the adventure it takes you on it's hypnotizing". He scratched his head and said "we'll if you like it all that much then it's yours".

I said "oh really thank you so much"; I said goodbye and went back out to the street. As I was walking home I was stopped by Gaston; who is the most self absorbed brat in the village plus he calls himself a prince 'ha' he's anything but. Gaston said "hello belle" as he stood in front of me, I said "hello Gaston might I get passed". He chuckled and said "now why would I do that"; he took my book and said "what's this, why there's no pictures how can you read this". I chuckled and said "its fun to imagine, now give me, my book" he tossed it at me and my lack of coordination caused the book to fall in the mud. I said "Gaston you're positively primeval" he said "thanks belle" then Le Fou walked over and said "so how's your lunatic of a father".

If I could have seen my face I would guess it would look pretty angry, you could hear the anger as I said "take that back you, you dwarf and that's putting it nicely". Le Fou's face fell and he backed up to stand behind Gaston. Gaston intervened by saying "come on belle he was just kidding"; I was about to slap them when I heard a loud crash. I shoved my book into my basket and ran home; when I got there the cellar was smoking. I flung the door open and cleared the smoke while shouting "Papa, Where are ok". He coughed and I followed the sound when I got to him the smoke had all but cleared. I helped him sit down while he fussed over how he'd never get the machine to work I said "oh you'll get it and you'll win first prize in the fair tomorrow ".

He said "do you really believe that" I nodded and he got back to work, we talked a moment before he started the machine up again. This time it worked and I helped him load it up, and hook the wagon to Philipe our horse. I waved good bye as my father road off to the fair, I went inside after he was out of sight. A few hours later I heard a knock at the door and when I opened it Gaston walked in an said "hello belle" I said "Gaston".  
He continued by saying "you know every girl would love to be in your shoes today, because this is the day... This is the day all your dreams come true". I said "what do you know of my dreams gaston" he said "plenty, here picture this a rustic cottage a fresh kill over the fire, and my little wife messaging my feet".

He kicked off his shoes and said "while the little ones play with the dogs, we'll have six of seven". I said "dogs" he said "no belle, strapping boys like me" I said "imagine that" he said "do you know who that little wife will be" I said "no". Gaston put me in a corner an said "YOU" I said "oh Gaston I.. I don't know what to say" he said "then say you'll marry me". I said "I just don't deserve you, I'm sorry" I opened the front door that we were leaning on an let Gaston fall down the steps an into the mud, then I threw him his boots. I closed the door and waited for him an his friends to leave; when I was sure they left I opened the door and grabbed the bucket of chicken feed an tossed some. I set it down went to the field and looked at the flowers.

All of a sudden I heard the gallop of a horse pulling a wagon I turned and saw Philipe running toward me. I was able to stop him an asked "where's papa" as I unhooked the wagon, then I hopped onto his back an headed for the woods. Philipe lead me down a disturbing path, to a creepy looking castle. I looked just inside the gate and saw papas hat; I opened the gate and lead Philipe inside. I put him into the stable and went to the front door; it creaked as I opened it, and I said "hello is anyone there". No one answered me so I walked in and closed the door behind me, I walked toward the grand stair case and begun to climb. I called out for papa and got no reply; when I walked passed a door it creaked open so I walked in an climbed the stairs.

When I got to the top of the steps I said "hello papa"; a quiet voice answered "belle, is that you" I ran to the familiar voice and said "papa, are you ok I have to get you out of here, who did this". He interrupted me by saying "belle please you have to leave now" I rejected his plea I wasn't about to leave him here. I heard a growl and something big grabbed my shoulder an turned me around; I said "w.. Who's there, who are you" a voice said "the master of this castle". I said "I've come for my father, can't you see he's sick" the voice said "then he shouldn't have trust passed here". I said "please he could die, I'll do anything" he said "there's nothing you can do, he's my prisoner" I said "wait, please". He stopped and growled as I said "take me instead".

He said "YOU... You would take his place" papa said "belle no, you don't know what your doing". I thought a moment then said "if I did, would you let him go", he said "Yes but you must promise to stay here forever" I said "come into the light". A moment later a massive paw came into view, then very slowly the huge beast stepped forward; I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. I turned back to papa and he said "belle please don't do this, I'm old I've lived my life"; I ignored his plea and turned to the beast and said "you have my word". Beast said "very well" and unlocked the door, papa ran to me and hugged me before he was drug away. I curled into a ball and cried; a few minutes later I heard the beast walking toward me.

I looked up and he said "I'll show you to your room" I said "what... I thought..." He interrupted "do you want to stay in the tower" I shook my head. He turned and I got up and fallowed him out; I looked around as he lead me to a different part of the castle. I stopped for a second to look at a statue and I noticed it looked worse than the beast. I looked to him and he was several passes ahead of me so I ran to catch up. When I did, I heard him whispering to someone and them whisper back. Then he said " I hope you like it here... This castle is your home now so you can go anywhere but the west wing..." I asked "what's in the west wing" he shouted "it's forbidden". I nodded and backed off to let him cool down, a moment later he stopped and opened a door.

Then he moved to the side to let me in; as I walked in I heard a whisper and the beast said "you'll join me for dinner and that's not a request". He slammed the door and I heard him stomp away, I jumped onto my bed and cried. An hour later a voice came from behind me, she said "oh it's ok dear he's just a bit rusty when it comes to manners, he's not bad when you get to know him". I said "I don't want to get to know him, he sent my father away he would have left him to rot in that stupid tower what makes him or anyone think I would do what he wants". My anger faded and I asked "what's your name", she said "Madame Armoire" I nodded and said "nice to meet you Madame, I'm Belle", she said "I'm pleased to meet you as well".

I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen, where I met mrs. Potts, chip, Lumiere, cogsworth, and the cook. I said "hello" mrs. Potts said "hello dearie are you hungry" I nodded and she fixed me something to eat. When I finished I convinced them to let me walk around the castle. I figured out where the west wing is and tricked the boys. I ran up the stairs as they walked to the library; once up stairs I looked around at the statues and the smashed furniture. I walked a little faster and ran across a huge door with a faint red light seeping out. I reached for the door but hesitated, I pushed that aside and opened the door.

I walked in and was instantly afraid; it was like two huge animals had fought in there. My fear momentarily subsided when I saw the rose by the terrace I walked up to it and took the bell cover off of it. I went to touch it but I was pushed back I saw the lid go back on the rose, and was met face to face with the beast. He yelled "what are you doing here" I said "I was ..." He yelled "get out" and through things at me. I turned and ran; I grabbed my jacket and got Philipe I rode him out the gate and into the forest. I heard wolfs behind me, they got in front of Philipe and caused him to throw me. He got tied to the tree and I grabbed a huge stick to keep the wolfs off him.

One of the wolfs grabbed my jacket and pulled me down; a wolf jumped onto Philipe and one went to bit me. Before it did something knocked it away, I looked through teary eyes up at the beast. He swatted a wolf away and roared, the wolfs ran and beast fell to the ground I went to mount Philipe but realized I couldn't leave beast there. I got him to lean against Philipe and brought him back to the castle. I sat him in his chair and asked for some hot water, a towel, my satchel, and some bandages. Beast tried to lick his wound but I said "no don't do that", I touched the cloth to his cut and he yelled "owwww". I said "it wouldn't hurt as much is you sat still".

He said "this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't runaway" I said "I wouldn't have run if you hadn't scared me", he said "that wouldn't have happened if you stayed out of the west wing". I said "and you need to control your temper", after I said that he didn't do anything so I said "thank you, for saving my life". He looked at me and said "your welcome", when I finished cleaning his wound he walked out. I stood and felt a horrible pain surge through my left leg, I fell to the floor and looked at my leg and saw scratches and blood running down the outside of it. Mrs. Potts shouted "oh my, master, belle needs you" nothing happened so Lumiere hopped out and came back ten minutes later with beast.

Beast said "what happened" as he looked at me, Mrs. Potts said "a wolf got her and we need you to help her clean the wound". Beast said "what do I do" I said "I need to sit up so I can sew the wound if need be". He nodded and helped me turn and sit up, I grabbed a knife and cut the part of my jeans that was touching my wound. Luckily as I looked at it I noticed that my wound was like beasts, so I had beast clean it for me and help me wrap it. He then helped me to my room and laid me on my bed


End file.
